Confusion and Fear
by BloodWings1992
Summary: Draco is conflicted with the emotions that he hides in order to fulfill a prophecy created by the Dark Lord. Blaise steps in even if only to help a fraction of his friend's sanity.


**A/N: For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. I'm Chaser #3 of the Wimbourne Wasps and I am to write about a Slytherin x Slytherin friendship pairing and I chose to write about Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. My prompts are:**

**#1: (setting) Prefects Bathroom  
#11: (word) Derivative  
#12: (occasion) Christmas**

_Confusion &amp; Fear_

The gold that was embedded in the fine marble glistened against the calm surrender that Draco found surprisingly comforting in the prefects' deserted bathroom. He needed a lot of comforting considering the year that he had previously, and considering the year that he had ahead of him. He couldn't get the thoughts out of his head, and the fear that ran through his body only managed to grow every minute. He had originally shown up to this particular room to scrub his life clean of any thoughts or memories that he was having or was about to experience. However, he knew that it was pointless to even try, because no amount of bubbles or scents could wipe that tattoo off his arm.

Everyone was on Christmas holiday so the entire castle was decked out in lights and decorations to be jolly in the season, but Draco couldn't bring himself to enjoy anything. Usually, he wasn't stranded at school to fend for himself during one of the most important holidays of the year. Usually, he was on vacation with his parents somewhere lavish and equally annoying, but he couldn't help but miss the simpler times of his life. Those simple times that he knew he would never get back.

Draco watched the bubbles of the bath turn red and green as they hit the marble tub full of water. He couldn't help but wish that none of this was happening. He knew that he should be happy about being a part of the Dark Lord's plan, but he couldn't. He didn't want to be. However, he'd never say that. At least, he'd never say it to just anyone.

"Oh, I didn't think anyone would be in here," Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend, commented as he started to close the door behind him.

"I was just leaving," Draco lied.

Blaise knew better than that, though. He could see that the bath was freshly drawn and that Draco looked untouched by any of the obnoxiously elated bubbles. The fresh scent of the bathroom was much too strong to have been used previously. Not to mention, Draco still sat on the edge of the tub in his robe while staring down at the ground.

"I see," Blaise nodded, closing the door behind him and going over to sit next to his best friend.

There were so many things off about Draco and he noticed them from the train ride at the beginning of the year to the sorrow filled meals that he barely touched. Blaise had never asked him about it, but he realized that he probably should.

"What's really going on?" Blaise asked, trying to get his friend to break out of his trance.

"Have you ever wanted to just forfeit everything and start over?" Draco asked curiously, fidgeting with hem of his robe.

Blaise was taken back by his outburst of curiosity and wondered where it came from. He imagined that under all the pressure he's receiving from, not only his father, but the Dark Lord that he was starting to think crazy thoughts. Blaise had every right to be worried.

"What do you mean, Draco?" Blaise questioned.

Draco just went back into his deep trance of thoughts that consumed him every waking moment since that day he was told he must be the one to kill Dumbledore. It haunted him every minute and he couldn't escape it. Not even the back of his mind was a safe haven for such clarity. He couldn't even begin to escape the heavy casing of fear that controlled every emotion.

"I want out of this world I live in. I don't want to be me anymore. This is too much pressure for a sixteen year old!" Draco exclaimed, starting to become frazzled.

"Whoa mate, calm down. Remember, you're Draco Malfoy," Blaise said, holding his hands up.

"I know who I am, Blaise. That's the problem!" Draco shouted, standing up from his spot on the flawless marble and looking around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation.

"I can't do it, Blaise," Draco sighed, running his fingers through his exceptionally platinum blonde hair.

"Can't do what?" Blaise asked, confusion setting in.

"I can't kill him," Draco said, looking back down at the marble and marveling at it once more.

Blaise was completely confused, but now he was even more worried about Draco than he had been originally. What was he on about? Who was he killing? Blaise began to get a little fearful, but he was careful not to show such emotions. He was a Zabini after all.

"Who are you talking about, mate?" Blaise questioned curiously.

Draco looked like he had been shaken awake by some strong force and he immediately put his prideful resolve back on his clearly hollowed face. Draco glanced around the bathroom to stare at the Christmas decorations.

"Nothing, nothing. I must have been sleep walking or something," Draco lied.

Even Draco knew that was a stretch of the truth. No one could sleep walk and go off on tangents like that, but Blaise seemed to believe it.

"I'm not believing that," Blaise said.

So maybe he didn't believe it after all. Draco just let out a frustrated sigh and brought his attention back to colorful holiday water. The bubbles had managed to keep their shape during their conversation. Draco wanted to jump in and rid himself of everything but the person that he could tell everything to happens to be standing next to him, worried about him.

"You could be killed for even knowing, Blaise. I can't tell you," Draco said regrettably.

"Well that seems derivative of the Dark Lord," Blaise whispered.

"You have no idea," Draco whispered back.

Blaise nodded in understanding and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder to ease his thoughts and provide a sense of security. Blaise knew that he couldn't protect Draco from the Dark Lord, but he did know that he could protect Draco from himself. Even though Blaise had no idea what was going on he knew that everything would be okay. At least, that's what he assumed. 


End file.
